


Nature can be kinky too

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Logic doesn't exist, M/M, Omorashi, Tentacles, Top Tom, just for one chapter though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two rivals crash onto an unknown island with strange plants and creatures. Surely it isn't from Tord's hentai dreams, is it?i've given up on this, it was made for someone i hate now soOO sorry people who liked it
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Tord gets second hand embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is gonna be nsfw, just in different ways :)

Tom was laying in a starfish position, motionless. He woke up, immediately just squeezing his eyes shut from the bright light shining through his eyelids. He heard the nice waves of an ocean… Wait, he didn’t live by the ocean. 

He sat up only to feel soft sand underneath his hands. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Since when did he get stranded on a fucking island? Let alone one that had no other landmarks around. He saw a car rammed into a palm tree, fucked up completely. It wasn’t smoking and it seemed like it’s been there for a few days. 

He saw a bright red dot far from him, almost out of sight. The minute he squinted, he saw all the other colors. He quickly got to his feet and started running, getting the soft silky sand in his shoes.  
“TORD!” He panted as he got closer to the body. He was on his side, facing away. Tom hopped over him to look at his face, seeing a gash under his eye stretching to his other. Tom rolled him over so he laid him on his back. Tom threw a leg over him, sitting on his hips. He shook the others shoulders, his brows furrowing. “Tord you fucking idiot I-” He grabbed the others cheeks, looking at the man. Tears welled up in Toms empty sockets.  
Tord slowly fluttered his eyes open, his silver eyes gleamed at him. “Tom? Are you crying?” Once the alcoholic heard those words, his eyes went white as he wiped the tears away. “No. Get up.”  
Tord looked at the other basically sitting on his fly. “Depends, you wanna get up with me as well or you want to fall?” Tom realized the position he was in and stumbled off of him, dusting the sand off of him. Tord got up as well, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes before he winced and pulled his hands back. “What the fuck happened?”

Tom looked at the somewhat bleeding, very open gash on his nose. “Don’t know. We’re on an island, you have a giant wound on your nose and there's a car.”  
Tord snapped his fingers. “Ah! I know what happened! We were on a car trip coming back from a bar, you were blackout drunk and Edd gave me the job of taking you home. I must’ve crashed and here we are.” 

“Makes sense.”

The two both got up, Tord taking off his hoodie and tying it across his nose with the sleeves while the rest hung backwards. “I know what your thinking, I look stupid but you’ll always look more then me.” He pulled a cocky smirk before looking around. “You weren’t wrong. Let’s search the car for food we brought or phones.” And they both made their way to the car and managed to open the doors.

After a few minutes, Tord found his undamaged phone in the glove box, along with a pair of cigarettes and a lighter full of fluid. The trunk had a pack of Smirnoff and that was about it. Tord immediately turned on his phone, thank god he charged it. “Well damn, what are you going to do with that thing? It's not like theres any service her-”

“Yes, it's still here!”

Tord held up a tiny mechanical box. “Wow, a couch. That's gonna help us-OH MY GOD-” Tom’s sockets went white as he stumbled back.  
The box turned into a full fucking satelite. Why did he have this in his car? For moments like these my friend. Moments like these. Tord checked his phone a few seconds later and a whopping four bars came up. He smiled greatly before he started calling someone. Tom assumed he was calling Edd, until he heard a different name pop up. “Who’s Paulie?” He rose a brow, a tint of pink coming to his cheeks by the way he greeted him. Almost seductively. He was gonna be pissed if the norwegian didn’t get to the point. Luckily he did, explaining the situation and sending their location. From what Tom heard, they were gonna be on their way to come rescue them but it’d take time. 

Tord put his phone back in the car, and put his satellite box back in as well. “Let's go into the forest to try and find something to eat, okay?” Tom nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Theyboth had to admit, it was beautiful. Lovely green leaves, most of them bigger than their palms. Some plants were bright and colorful, making a nice difference to plain green. The grass was short and soft, while some trees had a purple tint to them. “I don’t think we’re on a normal island Tord…” Speaking of the man, even though he had been right behind the british man, he tripped over something and almost face planted if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. He caught himself but his hoodie came off of his nose, immediately seeing a drop of blood fall onto his hoodie. He groaned as he felt a tug on his leg. Tom looked behind at the other, “Dude, get up.” Tord started to before he was suddenly dragged by an unknown object, pulling his shirt up as he clawed at the ground. “TOM-” He was visibly panicked before he managed to grip onto one of the tree stumps. Holding onto it for dear life. Tom was running after him, the damn thing was quick. Tords chest was already covered in scratches from twigs on the ground. Tords dragging stopped at a sudden halt, looking at the thing wrapped around his ankle. That thing was a vine. Oh how quick his hentai fantasies shot at him, but his survival instinct kicked in and he tried untying it. Another grabbed at his wrists. Tord just stared at it as wrapping around his limbs quickly. Tom panted as he caught up with him, looking at the man squirm to get free. 

“Tord?”

“HELP ME.” He snapped out as a vine went up his shirt and lifted it up to expose all the marks it had made. Tom was halted when a big, thick vine was around the others waist and slammed him back onto a tree trunk, wrapping itself around. More vines wrapped around him and had him pinned to the tree. Tord watched Tom, rather than focusing on the vines tracing along any wounds. Some kind of pink goo pumped out the tip, caressing his stomach and well, healing it almost immediately. It felt tingly but after the first scratch was healed, he calmed down. It started healing all of his wounds instead, one of the thicker vines did the one on his nose. Goo seeping into the wound and having it close up a tad slower. He closed his eyes tightly as he realized only two of the thin vines stayed to be replaced with bigger ones. Those bigger ones somehow managed to slip his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. The one who healed his face (now a scar) lowered to his lips. Tords face flushed as he felt it nudge.The two thin vines had wrapped around his perked up nipples and were squeezing them, causing him to slowly harden in pulses. He just had to be facing Tom as well. His shirt was removed along with his pants, a vine rubbing the growing bulge. Tord bit his lip, occasionally glancing at Tom in embarrassment. 

Speaking of the man, he was squirming to be freed as a tentacle slipped into his jeans and was doing the same, except another had gone in too and started massaging his balls, causing the brit to grow flustered and hard. 

The vine thrusted into Tords mouth, already moving in and out. He was fully hard by then, moaning around the vine. Surely it didn't taste like a plant, more like candy. Since this.. Whatever it was (which sprouted from the ground) had decency, it only slipped in another but under him rather than where his dick was. He felt it prod at his entrance, then twitch and pump more goo out. Lube? Definitely when he felt it push. And well, he’s never had anything living up his ass so it was a different experience.  
It didn’t thrust far, nor did it thrust at all. It just rubbed around his inner walls, making him red as hell. Precum formed through the front of his boxers. He swore it found his prostate too quick as it was rewarded with a muffled moan. Then it specifically thrusted into that spot and that spot only, Tord’s eyes shooting wide open as he threw his head back in pleasure. Tom had no words. He was getting a porn show and a handjob from a fucking plant. Haha. Fucking plant. He was close already, jutting his hips forward for more friction as Tords body looked like it got redder in sensitive areas. Too bad he couldn’t see his cock though.

Tord squirmed more as the vine in his throat finished, ejaculating some kind of purple substance instead. And oh god was it sweet. It did make him crave more, as well as it made his cheeks fill. He swallowed it all like a cockslut, panting and letting the moaning continue. “F-fuck! AhH, vanskeligere, vær så snill!” He said it in his native tongue to avoid being judged by the brit. But by the looks of it, he was only judging how quick both of them could cum. Speaking of cum, Tom's pants suddenly got wet from said substance, moaning out loud as his hips stuttered in brief actions. Tord watched the other jizz in his pants, all the more making him closer. “Jeg kommer til å cum! Ro ned!” Tord squeezed his eyes shut as his back arched, cumming into his boxers with a loud moan. The vine inside him joined him, filling him with the purple goo. Instead of pulling out, it seemed like it just pushed the goo, or cum, whatever it was further into his canal. Which proved arousing in the end. It pulled out and let both of them go, both panting and just utterly exhausted. The vines went back into the ground, hiding for the next victim. The two looked at eachother, both of their looks had a clear message across them: we’re not talking about this. 

After the two got themselves situated in private, private being a few feet away and facing away, they looked at each other and said nothing as they continued on their path for food.


	2. Tom humps a tree and gets away with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom regrets going anywhere alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was for a friend, so sorry <:)

The sun was setting, creating a pinkish hue to the sky. They both ended up finding a lake. Oh boy. It glistened in the light, a light blue color as he could see all sorts of fish swim around in the crystal clear water. Both of them settled to be right next to it. Bushes of berries lay next to them as well. Hearing some of the water made Tom shift slightly in un-comfort. Tord had managed to make a tiny fire to stay warm as Tom stood up. “Hey, i'm gonna go take a leak, don’t go anywhere because I won’t look for you.” Tord flipped him off as Tom went some ways away from the fire. He could still see the glow of the fire, which was good. 

Tom went behind a tree, checking back behind him before focusing on his jeans. He was going to unzip his fly before his wrists were again snatched. Now a slimy, purple vine was grabbing him. “Not again-” But this time, instead of going down his pants, they caressed his stomach in a soothing and pleasurable way. His face grew hot as it pressed against his bladder. He squirmed, not wanting to piss himself. Yet, as slimy as they were, they were tight on him. He tried to move his arms with all of his might, but eventually his muscles gave out. It kept pressing on his bladder, making him wince. “I- I don’t wanna come back to Tord all wet- He’ll never make me hear the end of it.” It continued nonetheless. He was getting close to breaking. Only one tentacle went in his pants, just to readjust him straight in the middle so his piss would get everywhere. That fucking vine was gonna be the death of him. He groaned as it pressed harder, he wanted to cross his legs but he couldn’t given the state he was in. And the fact that his legs were basically tied together.

He closed his eyes tightly as he snapped, starting to relieve himself in his clothes. He held in his moan, watching the dark stream go down his leg. It felt good. Too good. He continued to piss himself, letting out pants of pleasure. Good thing for the vines, he had a lot in him. A puddle formed now as his cock twitched. All of his inner leg was now soaked, along with his fuCKING SOCKS-

The vines let go of him; he felt himself harden, whimpering as he turned to the tree. He cursed to himself as the vines disappeared, he looked around for any other suspicious shit. He looked down and realized there was a tent in his pants. And Tom being Tom, he found the tree oddly sexy. That or the fact hours of isolation made him crazy. Whatever the reason was, his simple and probably judgmental solution was to grind against the tree. And once having done so, it had him pant and moan very quietly. That grinding soon turned into humping. Holding onto it for dear life as he got closer to his climax. It wasn’t long before he let out a mildly louder moan as he came once more. “Sorry sir.” 

Now he was aware his situation worsened. Since he was next to a lake, he took the only chance he had without having the scent of, well, everything. He stepped into the oddly clear water and went to the waist. It was warm unlike any other oceans or streams. This place was basically paradise, besides the whole ‘im gonna fuck you every step you take’ part. He got out of the water and shook his legs off, only getting rid of a few particles of water off of him. They’d dry eventually. He started to head back to camp and hoped Tord wouldn’t question him too much. 

Until he came back to Tord also walking back to the camp, looking exactly the same as Tom. He definitely went into the lake as well.


	3. Let's talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, a lot of stuff happened in my personal life. But here's the non-nsfw chapter finally

Tord moved a few big leaves under his head. It worked surprisingly well as a pillow. They were silent before Tom piped up.   
“When is your friend coming to get us? Where even are we?”  
Tord shifted his eyes to the man next to him, quiet for a moment before looking back up the sky. “I don’t know. Last night was foggy for me too y’know.”  
“You were the one driving, how in the hell did you crash a car on an island away from London?” Tom sat up, looking down at the norwegian. Said man was ignoring everything he was saying and taking in the look of the stars. Tom huffed and laid back down, turning away from him. Tord glanced at him.  
“Well even if it takes some time, this place isn’t horrible. Plenty of food, lots of-”  
“Sex. And that's my main issue here.” He turned back over to Tord who finally gave some sort of eye contact. “Unlike you, I don’t want to be fucked by plants all day. Nor do I want to watch you.”  
Tord smirked. “Well I noticed you did like watching since you had your own little prob-”  
“Shut up, it was forced.” Tom's face got hot and red, trying to defend himself. “What i'm trying to say is, I don’t want to be here and so far the only safe spot is the beach. Where you decided you stray away from.”  
“And your point is?”  
“It’s your fault.”

Tord’s eyes widened dramatically. He sat up, “I couldn’t have! You were the one who decided to sneak out and get shitfaced drunk, on top of that making me come pick your sorry ass up!”  
“Well maybe you should’ve paid attention while taking me home, you’ve done it before and you could’ve done it again.”  
A bush next to them with unbloomed roses pulsed.  
“Maybe you should try and fix your habits before you give into every little temptation to drink? I wouldn’t have needed to pick you up if you just went to some fucking rehab!”  
Tom seemed very offended with that one. A mans gotta drink when a mans gotta drink. He lunged out after the other, his left hand pulling on the collar of Tord’s hoodie and he, well, hit him. He hit him hard. Tord had his eyes shut, trying to get the far stronger male off of him. Tom kept it up, hit after hit, making Tord’s nose bleed and his eye turn purple. Was that even a popped blood vessel he saw? Tom only froze when he saw the bush pulse next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows at it before he was hit in the gut by a certain someone. Tord scrambled up before grabbing the others hair and throwing him onto the ground. Tord placed his shoe at the other's neck, huffing as he wiped the blood coming from his nose. “Wait Tord.” He didn’t take his eyes off of the bush. “Press hard for a second.” Tord’s angered eyes turned into confused ones.   
“Are you enjoying this?” The man below him protested against it, forcibly choking himself with the shoe. The watched as the rose buds pulsed as he winced in pain. Tom was just now fucking confused. He managed to push the norski’s foot off of his neck to stand up. He went over to the bush, looking at the unbloomed roses. He went to go touch it before it suddenly opened up and managed to shoot a liquid at his eye. Well. Into his eye. He immediately stumbled backwards and held his eye. It didn’t hurt but it didn’t feel good either. Tord was still confused, trying to get his bloody everything under control.   
Tom blinked a few times, glancing both at the bush and Tord. “I hate this fucking place.” He did one last rub to his tingly eye before just narrowing his eyes at Tord. “Do you see what I mean now.” Tord had his sleeve up to his nose but slowly nodded.

Too bad they both never found out what those roses did.

Both of them settled down on the cold beach, facing away from each other. Tord was slightly shivering since the sand doesn’t stay warm forever. He was balled up, trying to remember what happened the night before. What went wrong? Were Edd and Matt looking for them? When will the rescue come help them? He sighed as his jaw chattered a bit. Tom looked over at him. Narrowing his eyes as he turned over and wrapped his arms around the other's torso. Burying his face into Tord’s shoulder. The norwegian was confused but he didn’t mind. Instead he smiled, turning over so he could cuddle into him. “Tomorrow we really gotta find proper shelter, and your arms aren’t really considered shelter.”

“Shut up and just go to sleep.”


End file.
